<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Picard Inheritance by Ohzee41</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841025">The Picard Inheritance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohzee41/pseuds/Ohzee41'>Ohzee41</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Picard Inheritance [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Enterprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Drunk Sex, F/M, Mild Smut, Mind Control, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohzee41/pseuds/Ohzee41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Luc Picard would never tell his only daughter about the Borg or what they did to him, no  matter how she asked.  After 18 years and living over 200 years in the past a similar fate has been sent by Xindi Reptilians to destroy the NX-01 and help them prevail. Can Archer see the threat and keep it from destroying the ship or a close crew member?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Archer/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Picard Inheritance [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A heart that beats in silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Important encounters are planned by the souls </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Long before the bodies see each other.” </em>
  </p>
  <ul>
<li>
<ul>
<li>
<ul>
<li>
<ul>
<li>
<ul>
<li>
<ul>
<li>
<ul>
<li>
<ul>
<li>-Paulo Coelho</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</blockquote><p>
  <b>Stardate 58880.89 (August 19, 2382)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>An old man walked steadily down a corridor, stopping before a brightly lit console just off to one side of a door that led to his own personal holodeck chamber.  This particular technology was only a couple of decades old when it came to the United Federation of Planets, but he had become familiar with it at least two hundred years before.  Of course no one who saw him would have believed him to be so old, or what his true identity was.  He didn’t want anyone to know.  He preferred to remain in the shadows softly and quietly pulling strings in an effort to correct mistakes made in the past.  </p><p> </p><p>In an effort to hide who he was, he covered his normally green eyes with brown contacts and wore his salt and pepper hair a bit long, causing him to look a tad unkempt.  He sported a goatee which didn’t exactly suit him, but made it easier to hide his rather famous face.  By all appearances he looked to be a man in his mid to late sixties, but in truth he was vastly older than anyone would  have ever believed and quite famous in Starfleet circles.  Because of this it was imperative that no one ever recognize him and thankfully no one ever did.</p><p> </p><p>As old as he was, his fingers were still agile and moved swiftly across the illuminated touch screen calling up the stardate of 56804.05 with the setting being on the <em> Enterprise E </em> . He then placed the simulation into observation mode so he would not be able to interact or disturb anything.  He must have played this scene at least a hundred times before along with many others just so he could see <em> her </em>.  Today was her birthday and he would mark it by visiting the one she often spoke of as her favorite.  </p><p> </p><p>All his life exploring space had been The old man’s greatest love as well as his mistress until <em> she </em> stepped onto his ship.  The two were perfect complements of each other and her loss had truly devastated him.  Now from time to time he came to the holodeck just so he could look upon her face again and hear her voice.  He felt compelled to do this because after a hundred and ninety years he had started to forget some of the small things and was terribly afraid that as more time passed he would start forgetting bigger, more important things about her, such as her fine hazel eyes or her gentle guidance.  </p><p> </p><p>The doors to the holodeck softly slid open and the old man stepped inside to see Captain Picard pacing outside his quarters.  He was not dressed in his normal uniform but instead wore a 1930's tuxedo that boasted a white dinner jacket and gave him a rather dashing air.  The reason for the formal attire was because it was his daughters birthday.   His only child was turning sixteen years old and judging by the look on his face, he was finding it difficult to believe that twelve years had passed since Danaë was brought into his care.  She was a young woman now and as beautiful as her mother had been.  In honor of the occasion she had wanted to celebrate her birthday at one of the ancient jazz nightclubs that often featured in his Dixon Hill detective stories.  He had agreed to it of course.  After-all, how many sweet sixteen parties would she have?  </p><p> </p><p>Everything the old man watching the scene knew about Jean-Luc Picard and his relationship with his daughter, he gleaned from observing him in these holodeck scenarios, reading his Starfleet file and personal logs, or straight from Danae's mouth.  As such it was no surprise that he had agreed to everything she asked for with the exception of the dress she wanted to wear.  Danaë had requested a red backless low cut evening gown and there was no way he was going to allow that.  She was growing up too fast as it was.  If it were up to him he would have dressed her up in a gown that covered her from her neck all the way down to her toes, like any good father.  Wisely, he had given the job of selecting a suitable outfit to Guinan and her selection was perfect.  When the old man had read this future captain’s personal log regarding this birthday he had talked about watching her open the carefully wrapped package.  He described his daughter’s eyes lighting up with pure joy and excitement after opening the box and seeing the bias-cut gown made of silver silk that was embroidered with deep red roses and covered in sparkling beads.  Along with it were a pair of heels and a bolero jacket made of the same metallic fabric.  </p><p> </p><p>When she stepped out of their quarters in that dress, it was obvious that she took the Captain’s breath away.  The way he stared at her, there was no doubt that his heart was ready to burst with pride as well as break with sadness that she was no longer little.  The figure watching the scene whispered the word ‘beautiful’ knowing well that they would never hear him.  He, himself, had  never had any daughters of his own, but instead two rowdy boys, yet he could still imagine what was going through Jean Luc’s mind.  <em> When exactly had she grown up?  Just yesterday she was a small girl with bows tied in her long golden curls playing with her doll.  Now she was standing before him. A fine young woman, her golden waves bound up in an elegant chignon and looking every bit like her late mother, Solenne. </em></p><p> </p><p>Silently the observer followed the pair and they walked into the holodeck.  The scene they stepped into was a far cry from a star ship flying through space and exploring galaxies as they could get.  Instead it was a nightclub decked out in exquisite art deco decor with dusty rose carpet and wall hangings, as well as a live band with a singer.  There were people sitting in gold painted chairs at tables covered in green tablecloths that had small lamps in the center for mood lighting while they ate fine food and drank wine.  The dance floor was also crowded with people dancing close together and the air that filled the establishment had a slight haze of cigarette smoke.  Smoking was a habit that had died off many centuries before but was quite common in the ancient nineteen-thirties.  </p><p> </p><p>Captain Picard and Danaë were led to one of the clubs finest tables and were each offered a menu, but before the birthday girl had a chance to take it, her father had already placed their orders.  The old man couldn’t hide his smile as he watched the way Danaë’s hazel eyes looked around the nightclub in wide-eyed wonder.  He knew she was trying hard to act like a proper grown-up, but it was obvious that she was dying to squeal in delight.  Unfortunately, her father had little to no appreciation for childish behavior and she probably would have.  Her excitement only got worse when a young man approached her and asked her for a dance.  True, the gentleman was nothing more than a piece of programming brought to holographic life, but it still made her feel as though she were truly like a grown woman.  Before she could accept, Captain Picard stepped in and explained that this dance was his.</p><p> </p><p>Taking her by the hand, Jean-Luc led his daughter out to the dance floor and putting his arm around her, the two began to sway across the floor.  Danaë was not terribly good at dancing, but with her father leading she found herself following along effortlessly.  There were no interruptions, no other women vying for his attention or affections, particularly Beverly Crusher.  Everything was perfect.  In Danaë’s eyes there was nothing her father couldn’t do.  Whatever he set his mind on he achieved and yet somehow she had never imagined that he was such a capable dancer.  </p><p> </p><p>The song being performed was called ‘<em> Dream a Little Dream of Me </em>’ and the singer’s words not only echoed through the father and daughter, but they pierced the heart of the old man watching them as well.  All he could see was a young woman who would one day become the most important person in his life.  Watching her dance there with her father, the observer was certain the lyrics had been pulled from his heart.      </p><p>  </p><p>
  <em> Stars fading, but I linger on, dear </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Still craving your kiss </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just saying this </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But in your dreams whatever they be </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream a little dream of me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The song ended and everyone clapped.  A few people left the dance floor and were quickly replaced by others as the band began to play the next song.  The captain and Danaë continued to move around the floor, smiling happily.  The song was “<em> Moonlight Becomes You </em> ” and sounded beautiful until they reached the chorus. As the singer crooned the words ‘ <em> I want you to know, it’s not just because of the moonlight </em>’ Jean-Luc suddenly stopped moving, his body stiffened slightly and his once light and smiling demeanor suddenly grew serious.  It was almost as though a shadow had fallen over him and Danaë could tell by the way his eyes stared off that he wasn’t seeing her.  </p><p> </p><p>“Pa-pa?” she said, trying to get his attention.  She had seen this happen before and knew he was having a flashback of the Borg, although she was surprised it was happening right here and now.  “Pa-pa,” she said a little sharper.  These visions, thankfully, never happened that often.  Most of the PTSD he suffered were confined to his nightmares.  “PA-PA!” she said again, this time bringing him back from his haunted thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” he answered, suddenly realizing where he was and what was happening.  “Oh . . .” he stammered, embarrassed by what had happened.  He never wanted his daughter to see him like that.  He was a Starfleet captain, highly decorated and had walked through hell itself so surely he was stronger than this.  The idea of flashbacks and mental trauma made him feel weak and ineffectual, at least it did when he was not sitting and talking to Counselor Troi and even then he tried to bury it.  It never worked of course since she could feel his emotions.  He was certainly not going to give in to it now, <em> not </em> in front of his daughter.  “It looks like our food is here,”  he commented, promptly changing the subject and leading her back to their table.   </p><p> </p><p>Danaë looked over and indeed the waiter was just setting a plate of caviar canapés on their table,  but even as they walked back to the table and sat down, she never took her eyes off her father.  She was familiar with the Borg and had even seen them for herself  when she had been only nine years old and they had tried to overtake the <em> Enterprise. </em>   The ship had gone back in time to 2063 to stop the Borg and make sure that Zefram Cochrane made first contact with the Vulcans.  At first she hadn’t known what was going on exactly, but she had seen the strange cube shaped spacecraft explode from the window of her quarters.  She had watched as the ship followed a small sphere that had escaped the destruction fly back through time.   </p><p> </p><p>The old man watching the scene play out in front of him could, and sometimes did, mouth the words that Danaë and Picard would say.  He knew the story of this particular birthday inside and out.  She must have mentioned it at least a thousand times over the years.  It was not only the most memorable to her, but this moment . . . this conversation was something she would long to revisit with her father many times over the years.  Of course, the old man knew quite well that even with the opportunity right in front of her she would never do it.  To do so would have meant revealing her own frailty and trauma and despite all the strength she possessed that was simply more than she had.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, no one would have understood the pain of her future self better than Jean-Luc Picard.  Long before he had learned about Danaë, the captain of the <em> Enterprise </em> had been abducted by the Borg and assimilated into their hive mind.  All of his individuality, everything that made him the man he was, they erased.  All of his knowledge and expertise was used to destroy and assimilate others.  He didn’t know how many victims he had created and he didn’t want to know.  Fortunately his friends and crew managed to rescue him from the Borg and somehow restored his humanity, but he was never completely the same again.  </p><p> </p><p>When Solenne died and Danaë was brought into his custody, he gave strict orders to his friends and closest associates that she was never to know about Locutus, what the Borg had done to him or what it had used him to do.  The last thing he wanted was for her to be afraid of him or, even worse,  ashamed of what he had done.  It was enough that he had to live with it, she should never have to.  As far as he was aware, Danaë's only real exposure to the Borg had been the incident when she was nine and believed that she had remained safe by hiding herself in the ventilation shaft and climbing up towards the bridge where she emerged just as they were setting the self-destruct sequence.       </p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t quite correct.  The old man could well remember her telling him the story when he had been confronted with the very beings in question.  Danaë recalled that being only nine she didn’t immediately know what was going on, but once she realized the danger, she crawled into the ventilation shaft intent on looking for her father.  Unbeknownst to Captain Picard, she had initially found him in the ship's conference room just off the bridge seated at the table working on a weapon.  She was about to open the vent and go to him when a woman came in and began a heated discussion with her father.  She had never seen the woman before and definitely <em> never </em> saw <em> anyone </em> talk to Captain Jean-Luc Picard in such a manner.  What shocked her more was hearing her father mention that six years earlier he had been assimilated into the Borg collective and that he still had their cybernetic devices implanted though his body.  </p><p> </p><p>Danaë watched the scene between her father and the strange woman as things grew more heated.  She even compared him to Captain Ahab destroying himself and everyone else in a futile attempt to kill Moby Dick.  This comparison shocked her because her father had only finished reading that book to her a few nights before and she understood just how out of control Ahab’s obsession had gotten..  She almost cried out when the woman yelled at him to blow up the ship and she heard her father lash out yelling ‘NOOOO’ before smashing all the model starships with his weapon.  She had never seen him like that before and it terrified her.  He was someone who was always in control of his emotions and seeing this momentary breakdown made her realize just how bad the situation was.  </p><p> </p><p>After that the voices were low and she couldn’t hear what they said.  Later she was put in an escape pod with Dr. Crusher, but only after he promised he would join her on earth in a short while.  The captain kept his word, thanks to Data, but Danaë never forgot what she had witnessed.  When she was older she managed to steal a tricorder and modify it so she could access anything she wanted on the ship from weapons and engines to personal files and logs.  This was how she learned about Locutus and every last bit of destruction wrought by the Borg.  </p><p> </p><p>Since then there had been many times she had wanted to ask him about what had happened to him and the nightmares and flashbacks he experienced, but she never dared.  For one thing, she would have had to admit that she had found about Locutus and all the deaths he had caused.  This would have led to him demanding to know exactly how she found out and that could only cause more trouble.  Now, after witnessing his momentary flashback and sitting across from him at the table celebrating her sixteenth birthday, Danaë found  herself more curious than ever to talk to her father about it.  Since it was her birthday and he usually indulged her whims as part of the celebration, she decided to carefully broach the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Pa-pa,” she began, then stopped for a moment to smile and thank the waiter as he set their entrees of lamb chops with cognac dijon cream sauce before them.  She spread the cloth napkin across her lap then sipped her water before trying again.  “Pa-pa, w-what happened to you when we were dancing?” </p><p> </p><p>“It was nothing,” the captain answered, taking a bite of his lamb.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it was, I’ve seen it happen before.”  she waited a moment but her father said nothing, only continued to cut the meat in front of him.  He didn’t even look up at her.  “Pa-pa, please, I want to know what happened between you and the Borg.  What did they do to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are too young to understand.” </p><p> </p><p>“Understand what, PTSD?” Danaë pressed.  “I know what that is and I have seen plenty of officers and crewmen leave the <em> Enterprise </em> because the emotional and mental trauma they sustained was too much for them.  I hear whispers and rumors, but I would rather hear the truth from you.”  </p><p> </p><p>Captain Picard took a drink of his wine, his eyes becoming a touch dark and serious as he contemplated the best way to handle the situation.  The old man began reciting everything he had read in Jean-Luc’s log regarding why he wouldn’t talk to her about it.  How he could have told her everything but then he would have had to watch her eyes, which had always looked at him as though he were a hero, change to disappointment and horror.  There is a point in every child’s life when they no longer see their father as someone who can fix everything and protect them from darkness and every possible evil in the world.  It had happened to Captain Picard as well as the old man himself.  It had happened with each of his own boys and when it does then hopefully they see their father as simply a wonderful loving, but flawed person.  Jean-Luc wasn’t confident that would happen if she knew the truth. He  had never truly forgiven himself so how could he expect her to.  The man silently observing sighed, already knowing the inevitable conclusion, not just for this scene, but their lives,</p><p> </p><p>“Child, don’t be in such a hurry to grow up,” Captain Picard answered gently.  </p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’m sixteen </em>.” Danaë insisted.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you are sixteen and while you may believe yourself to be all grown-up, you're not.  You've barely lived."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not as though I don't know what the Borg are, I saw them with my own eyes.  I saw what they did to the crew members . . ." she insisted, her voice beginning to get louder.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Enough </em>." Picard commanded, his tone was low, but clearly he was done with the subject and her behavior.  </p><p> </p><p>Danaë stopped, but she wasn’t ready to end it just yet.  Instead, she looked down at the untouched meal before her and sulked over her lost fight.  She finally snatched up her silverware and began to eat her meat refusing to look up at her father.  The tension between them was palpable and only broke when one of the characters in the holographic scene came over and asked her to dance.  She looked up at Captain Picard unsure he would allow it, but to her surprise he nodded his permission.  Eagerly she rose and went out onto the dance floor with her partner.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to resist, the old man followed her and placed himself where the simulated young man was and pretended that he was the one dancing with her.  He wished that he could feel her hands in his or her body close to him, but he wouldn’t allow himself the pleasure.  In this scene she was far too young for him and in the others . . . well, he was afraid he would never leave the holodeck if he did.  </p><p> </p><p>From his seat Jean-Luc watched them swaying to the music.  She was growing up so fast and he knew it wouldn’t be long before young crewmen would start noticing her, and she them.  For now he could protect her from young men hell bent on breaking her heart, but not always.  He had managed to keep her safe from all the darkness and dangers that existed throughout the known universe just as he had promised Solenne before she died, but he couldn’t do it forever.  Danaë was intelligent, and very clever, but head strong, not unlike himself.  He hoped that someday someone would be there to take his place because as independent as she was, she still needed a strong hand to guide her.</p><p> </p><p>The music ended and Danaë came back over and taking her seat, began to dig into her lamb.  The captain was gratified to see she was in better spirits again.  When they had finished their meals, two waiters came over with one carrying two plates of Mille Feuille for dessert and the other a bottle of champagne and two crystal flute glasses.  Captain Picard released the cork with a loud ‘pop’ then filled the glasses.  Danaë was surprised when he handed her one of the glasses because he had never allowed her to drink alcohol before, not even synthehol. With childish eagerness she reached out and gripped the stem of the fluted glass.  She was about to take a sip when she noticed that her father wasn’t drinking yet and instead was raising his glass to her.</p><p> </p><p>“If I have one wish for you on this special day, it would be this: May the greatest moments of your bygone days be the worst of your days to come.” </p><p> </p><p><em> If only that toast had come true </em>, the old man thought to himself, wincing at the memory of a single moment in time that would alter her forever.   Yet at the same time he could think of very few people that he was acquainted with that were stronger or more determined than her to win such a deep internal battle.  Whatever demons she acquired, she never gave in and always managed to mask her pain with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of glasses clinking suddenly brought his attention back to the scene before him just in time to see Danaë take her first big sip of champagne.  This was followed by a slight giggle as the bubbles tickled her nose.  Captain Picard smiled proudly at her before drinking as well and continuing with his meal.  For a moment father and daughter looked so happy together as though nothing could disturb their perfect tranquility.</p><p> </p><p>“Computer, freeze program,” The old man said, walking over to the frozen figure of Danaë.  “I tried to change it!  I tried to keep you from meet . . . “ Here he stopped, his emotions momentarily overtaking him.  He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, willing the tears that were just beginning to appear in his eyes to go away.  After several moments he managed to regain control and speak again  “I’m sorry I failed.”  He reached out to try and touch her, but his hand just moved right through the hologram.  For a moment his head fell and his heart quaked as the pain of her loss once more crept back.  It had been over two hundred years and yet he still mourned her loss.  Sucking in a breath and willing himself to push away the sadness he looked once more at Danaë’s face.  “Happy Birthday.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Time Is What We Want Most and What We Use Worst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The old man removed the contacts from his eyes and brushed back his shaggy half-grey, mane of hair with his hand as he entered his bedroom.  He felt a strange combination of both fatigue and vitality all at once.  His exhaustion stemmed from his many long endless battles to try and change the past so the future would be better than it was.  He wanted to remove the corruption that had infiltrated the Federation and somehow keep it pure, idealistic, a place of exploration, one of learning and discovery just as it had been in the beginning.  The war he waged was not one anyone knew about or could see with the exception of a select group of beings who worked for him in exchange for ‘favors’.  His battleground was the timeline and the old man did all he could to softly manipulate the past in hopes of changing the future.  So far he had been unsuccessful in his endeavors, but he was undaunted.  He had to make things right, make them perfect for future generations . . . and for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He had promised he would make things right and was determined to do so.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strange energy that filled him came from a different source, but certainly had links to the exhaustion.  Danaë Picard was the inspiration for all that he did at this phase of his life and he knew that he would be seeing her soon, the real live person.  Just that thought made his heart beat a little faster and filled him with hope.  His mind was still playing the image of that young woman over and over again as he sat down on his bed.  Her eyes were so bright. so full of life and hope.  How could he have failed so miserably at keepin</span>
  <b>g </b>
  <span>her from meeting Jonathan Archer?  It was the Suliban.  He had been a fool to trust them with such a delicate mission.  They had already failed at recovering the Klingon that would set in motion Starfleet’s entry into space exploration, so why did he think this would be any different?  Instead of changing the past, it had all happened anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment he rubbed his green eyes, telling himself that they were simply tired and that those were not tears trying to break through.  Swallowing his emotions, he flexed the joints and was greeted by the familiar sensations of stiffness, swelling and slight pain.  His age was starting to creep back into his body.  He would need to spend the next twenty-four hours laying in a special bed so that his flesh and bones could soak up rays of metaphasic radiation thereby healing and replenishing his body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man got up and went into the next room where a tube shaped berth sat open.  It was filled with long special light bulbs made from a special quartz-like material mined from a moon that orbited the planet Lior.  These minerals, combined with the right amount of energy, pressure and light produced the metaphasic radiation he needed to keep living.  He removed every last stitch of his clothing then touched the small screen at the foot of the bed to start it and set the timer.  He laid down on the platform then taking a hypospray and setting it to the right dosage, he injected himself with a sleeping draught then soon faded into a sort of hibernation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For an entire cycle of the Earth the old man remained in a perfect repose.  His mind revisited happier times and lighter days, all of which was his favorite part of this procedure.  Upon waking his heart momentarily sank as he remembered where he was and what year it was.  He had to forget the past, but he didn’t know how to set aside the best part of his life.  Pushing the disappointment aside, the elder stood up, his body feeling stronger, younger and his mind was sharper and more focused.  There were no aches in his joints and he had less grey in his hair.  He still looked aged, but nowhere near as ancient as he should look or feel.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the room where he kept his special bed, then showered and dressed.  He went to his desk and began to go over some research information he had requested.  He barely read through the first paragraph when his mind began to drift back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.   Seeing that his remunerations would give him no peace, the old man took a key from a small polished coral box sitting on his desk and unlocked his bottom desk drawer.  Inside he took out a wooden box that he carefully set on the desk.  From the case he pulled out two personal hand written journals.  They were artifacts that had been carefully preserved for more than two hundred years.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first was a simple black notebook that was becoming well worn around the edges and was tied shut with a simple leather strap.  The entries were written in a fine masculine hand and the author was none other than Captain Jonathan Archer himself.  The other was slightly smaller and made from brown leather that was imprinted with a Mandela circle and at one time possessed a lock on the front that had long since broken.  The author of this diary had a delicate femanine style and was recorded by one Lt. Danaë D’Arcy Picard.  Both documents spoke of the early days of exploration on board the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise NX-01</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  In an era when technology had rendered paper and pencil a rare commodity, it was unusual for someone to choose to keep a handwritten journal, but the old man understood the need for such an archaic record.  These books contained thoughts and emotions that their authors could not show or express either to themselves or to anyone else.  They had certainly never intended for these books to survive for such a long time.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The old man quickly turned the pages of both logs until he reached Stardate -69008.41.  This particular date held great significance for him.  It was when the individual course of these two authors would change and intersect in unexpected ways.  He knew both accounts well, although there were times he wished he could forget it altogether, or feverishly study every miniscule detail in hopes of finding a way to change it.  He looked at the writing in both books then leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and began reciting the words spelled out before him.  What they spoke of he could visualize clearly as though it were happening all over again, beginning with the entry from Danaë’s notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stardate -69008.41</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lt. D’arcy was lying with her head on the table in the Command Center of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>NX-01 </span>
  </em>
  <span>dreaming of another </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span> and another captain</span>
  <span>. She had been studying all of the information on the mysterious spheres they had discovered in the expanse hoping for a breakthrough, but had found nothing. Her lack of progress was infuriating to her.  She had always prided herself on how quickly she could break down technology whether it was the Federations or anyone else's.  Trying to solve this puzzle made her feel like a bumbling idiot.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The watch on her wrist suddenly buzzed, breaking her from her dreams and waking her up with a start.  For a few groggy moments she wasn’t certain where she was or what was going on, thankfully her watch buzzed again bringing her fully back to reality.  Glancing down, Danaë suddenly realized it was almost time for one of Maj. Hayes training sessions in the cargo bay.  Oh, how she loathed those.  She really couldn’t deny that there were many crew members who needed brushing up on their self-defence skills or a crash course in marksmanship with a phase pistol, but she wasn’t one of them.  She was born and raised a Picard (even if she couldn’t use the name anymore) and her father had made sure that she had been given the proper instruction for both since she was five.  By the time she had run away from the Starfleet academy she was one of the top marksman of her class.  The same could be said of her fighting skills.  Unfortunately, she had no choice but to be at Self-defence practice.  The only person exempt from the training sessions was Captain Archer . . . lucky him.       </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danaë quickly put her things away and headed straight over to the locker room where she changed into her workout clothes and managed to join the others with two minutes to spare. The class consisted of mostly enlisted personnel with a sprinkling of non-commissioned officers as well as a few commissioned and senior officers all ready to learn new techniques in hand-to-hand combat from Maj. Hayes. Even Lt. Malcolm Reed, head of security, was there.  Initially he had not been particularly fond of the major and believed that Hayes was trying to usurp his position.  The friction between them had become so heated that the two officers had even come to physical blows.  Their altercation didn’t end until they were both bloody, battered and severely reprimanded by Archer for their behavior.  Fortunately, in the process the two had managed to come to a truce, although Malcolm still didn’t entirely appreciate the major’s way of doing things.  Both men were aware that the mission they were on was far more important than their personal differences and both understood that it was best to work together if they wanted to succeed and that included being amicable during drills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trainees were divided into pairs, and each was practicing the moves that Hayes had shown them with varying degrees of ability.  Just like most of the others, Lt. Danaë D’Arcy wanted to be anywhere but there, such as relaxing and clearing her mind by practicing her father’s Ressikan flute in her quarters. It had become her favorite way to wind down, especially after spending many hours with T’Pol analyzing all the known data on the spheres (which was very little) and attempting to figure out just how they were controlled and how they could access the interior. It had only been a day since they discovered a humanoid lifeform inside a capsule floating in the middle of a number of spatial anomalies that were in the midst of converging. To their shock, the alien they had found was slowly and painfully disintegrating.  More disturbing than the sight of this being crumbling to dust before them, was his final message to Captain Archer.  ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>When the Xindi destroy earth, my people will prevail</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ It was clear that whatever species he was, they were the architects of the spheres and the plot to destroy earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As frustrating a setback as the alien was, it had only spurred the crew’s resolve, not that they didn’t have plenty to begin with.  Since entering the expanse and discovering the network of spheres, Danaë and T’Pol had spent many hours in the command center going over charts, diagrams, scans and every miniscule piece of information that had been collected hoping to solve the puzzle. The two women had found that on this project they complimented each other beautifully. In her long life the sub-commander had assumed many roles from the Vulcan Ministry of Security to the Science Council on the Vulcan High Command. She was indispensable to Archer as second in command and chief science officer and had developed an appreciation for Lt. D’Arcy.  Where logic only showed her what a piece of technology was used for, Danaë could envision a dozen new uses that no one had ever dreamed of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like all Vulcan children, The sub-commander’s upbringing had followed the rigid and strict principles handed down from generation to generation.  From their earliest days they are taught to suppress emotions and embrace logic.  Knowledge, science and improving the mind are noble pursuits encouraged in the young and to be cherished in old age.  T’Pol tried to follow these precepts, but her path was not always an easy or straight one.  Even so, she still was vulcan personified and very different from Danaë D’Arcy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Born two hundred years in the future, Lt. D’Arcy was the only child of one of the Federation's most distinguished captains, Jean-Luc Picard.  In many respects she was like her father, intelligent, clever, eager to explore and well-spoken, but unlike him she was more intemperate and stubborn.  Following the rules was something she was never good at, although she had made a more concerted effort to do so after joining the NX-01.  How Captain Picard had handled her rebellious side was by constantly keeping her quick, lively mind occupied.  He saw to it that she was given a classical education filled with art, music, languages and literature both as a compliment to the more mainstream subjects that prevailed in her regular classroom and because it was a family tradition.      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danaë excelled in school, but it didn’t completely stop her defiant streak and whenever the opportunity came she would steal and alter various pieces of equipment or simply hack into the ship’s computer, sometimes both.  She never messed with anything that was critical to the function of the ship, but she did keep the Chief Engineer, Geordi La Forge busy.  The systems she worked on now were a far cry from the ones she had taught herself on, although she still had a few pieces of twenty-fourth century technology at her disposal.  When she was pulled back in time she brought with her a PADD, phaser and a tricorder that she had modified and reconfigured so she could hack into any system she desired.  This piece in particular she had used many times throughout her life in the twenty-fourth century and now in the past, it had proved valuable again in the rescue of Captain Archer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the quick thinking, skill and audacity she had shown on that mission, Danaë was allowed to join Starfleet and made an officer after passing rigorous testing.  In her heart she could hear her father reminding her about the importance of the Prime Directive and the need to hold to its principles so, in a show of good faith, she gave her modified tricorder to Captain Archer.  It was to remain retired and for some time it stayed safely locked away in the Captain’s desk, mostly forgotten, but an incident with the Andorians had given the captain a reason to use it again.  Archer himself had personally requested that Lt. D’Arcy use it to access the sensor telemetry on Shran’s ship the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kumari </span>
  </em>
  <span>and thereby obtain the Xindi activation codes when they tested their weapon. The human captain had been wise enough not to trust the Andorians and in the end his suspicions were correct. When a message was received from the Andorian vessel that looked like nothing more than subspace interference, Danaë managed to decipher the message and Captain Archer had all the detailed scans of the Xindi weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, trying to figure out the intricate network of spheres, their purpose and how they worked was proving much harder. When she wasn't in the command center she was helping Cmdr. Tucker in the engine room or working out in the gym, but right now it was drills with Maj. Hayes.  This evening she had been paired with one of the MACO's best, Lt. Cole. Every now and then Malcolm glanced over and smiled each time he saw her get the better of Cole.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps these drills weren’t necessary for enhancing her skills, she had to admit one thing and everyone had to agree on this point, it was an excellent way to work off stress and frustration.  That was one thing that every crewman was feeling and it only increased as time went on. Each person on board, regardless of their position or the amount of time they had spent in the forefront of battle, was steeped in tension and strain.  The weight of Earth’s fate was riding on their shoulders and no one felt the burden more than Captain Archer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the moment Captain Archer had got the communication that earth had been attacked, he had become a man driven.  He met every challenge and stumbling block head on and took every set-back , injury and loss personally.  He spent his days and nights restless and under more strain then he thought he could bear at times. He was angry at himself for the choices he had been forced to make, even though he found no alternative, and he was still pissed over the strange alien they had found encased in a pod and hovering in an ever expanding gravimetric field.  The being had died from cellular decay but not before uttering ominous words; words that reverberated in his recollection every time he closed his eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting to blow off some steam and work through his enmity, the captain decided to join in on the drills.  The idea was a sound one, but his timing was off because he arrived just as Maj. Hayes was giving his rundown on how everyone had performed just before releasing them. Hearing the door to the bay slide open he immediately turned and upon seeing Archer he stood at attention as did everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain Archer." Maj. Hayes said in greeting. "We were just finishing drills, is there anything we can do for you, sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I was hoping to join your class, but it seems I am too late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the contrary, sir, we still have time and would be glad to have you," The major quickly responded.  He walked over and gathered up a set of protective gear and handed it to the captain, then turned to the other crewmen still standing at attention.  “Alright who volunteers as his sparring partner?”  At this question no one moved and the proverbial sound of crickets filled the air.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to be Archer’s sparring partner.  It wasn’t that they disliked the man, quite the opposite.  The entire crew felt nothing but respect and admiration for him.  The truth was everyone was concerned that if for one second you got in a lucky punch or if perhaps you were actually able to beat him, then it might affect your future ranking or career prospects.  The captain had never shown himself to be this petty, but the idea was there all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind, it's okay, “ Captain Archer said, understanding the hesitation before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not,” the major interjected.  He looked over the crewmen before him and for a moment his eyes fell on Lt. Malcolm Reed.  The Lieutenant was the chief of security and one of the best ones in this class.  He would be an excellent choice as a sparring partner.  It seemed a done deal, but although Maj. Hayes’ eyes were on him, what he said was vastly different.  “Lt. D’Arcy, you’re up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word Danaë put her head gear back on and stepped forward.  The two looked at each other as they took up their positions.  The major offered no explanation for his choice, but his reasoning was that he knew she would be a challenge for the captain.  Cmdr ‘Trip’ Tucker leaned close to Reed and the two began wagering dessert rations over who would win. Cmdr. Tucker was well acquainted with his captain’s abilities and had seen the man learn how to do things faster and better than those instructing him. Reed would not have doubted the ability of Archer to defend himself, but he had also seen Lt. D’Arcy in action. She was fierce and definitely a force to be reckoned with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few moments the two stared at each other awkwardly.  It was strange to suddenly find themselves the center of attention, all eyes on them as they waited to see a fight.  Knowing it would be best to get it over with the two opponents took up fighting stances and waited for the signal to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maj. Hayes blew his whistle, but Captain Archer found that he simply couldn’t take the match-up seriously and playfully swung at Danaë as if she needed to be handled with care so she wouldn’t get hurt.  This attitude was something the Lieutenant couldn’t tolerate in the slightest.  When he took another light-hearted jab at her, she dropped to the floor and swept both legs out from under him knocking him to the ground on his back with a hard thud. She leaned down as though she were helping him back up, but what the others couldn’t see was how she softly whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>When the Xindi destroy earth, my people will prevail</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Repeating the words of the dying alien had the desired effect.  She saw the way Archer’s eyes narrowed and became dark.  She smirked as his own smile vanished and his brow furrowed.  Immediately he got to his feet and the fight was on. Although there was no animosity or desire to hurt the other, neither of them was willing to hold back.  Blow for blow they seemed well matched. One moment the captain managed to land a blow to her ribs and in the next she caught his arm and brought her foot to his chest. Danaë’s favorite tactic was using her diminutive height to her advantage and it had landed her opponent on his ass more than once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archer was just as resourceful, as well as a quick study. He lost no time in adapting and changing his own style to make this less effective for her. This succeeded in several successful strikes to her abdomen, side and legs. Wanting to surprise him and catch him off guard she switched tactics and began using the Klingon martial arts of Mok’bara. It worked as expected, catching his leg and then swiftly grabbing the other and bringing him back down to the floor. To her surprise, and before she could enjoy her victory, he quickly caught her ankles with his hands and brought her down flat onto her back.  This time he quickly scrambled on top of her using his weight to pin her down., his hands pressing her wrists to the mat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Danaë struggled and kicked in an attempt to break free, but Archer simply held on tighter and brought more of his weight down until his body was stretched atop hers with his legs wrapped around her and his hands holding hers to the mat.  For a moment the two lay could only lay in there wrapped around each other panting in exhaustion as well as laughing with each other over how much fun this had actually been.  The Lieutenant made one final attempt to free her hands, but stopped at the sound of Archer’s voice above her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can fight like a frantic bird against its cage, Dani, but I’m not letting you go until you yield,” he said, pushing her wrists back against the floor again, his face coming within a couple of inches of hers.  At the sound of that nickname, she ceased fighting and instead her hazel gaze looked up into his green one.  Had she just heard wrong?  A momentary flash of embarrassment crossed his face before he quickly put on a more professional and stoic one which only confirmed to the lieutenant that he had indeed called her Dani.   He hadn’t meant to call her that, of course, it had just slipped out.  She doubted anyone else had caught it, but she certainly had.  That name and the closeness of their bodies brought whispers of buried feelings and memories that neither could allow to surface.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>was not allowed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was strictly against protocol . . . regulation . . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they desperately needed it to be forgotten.  There are some wishes that cannot be granted and are best off put aside and they both knew that all too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I yield,” she said, her eyes never leaving his.   At those words Captain Archer loosened his grip and she quickly rolled out from under him then moved to the other side of the room to take off her safety gear.  With the match over, Maj. Hayes decided to use this moment to put an end to the day's training session, then seizing the opportunity he approached Danaë to find out exactly what moves she had used towards the end. Cmdr. Tucker just smiled as he and Lt. Reed left the cargo bay. Tonight he would be having Malcolm’s favorite pineapple cobbler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Lt. D’Arcy nor Captain Archer made any eye contact again or so much as glanced in the direction of the other.  The lieutenant busied herself showing the major some of the Klingon moves she had been taught and the captain silently slipped out of the bay.  At least he was no longer feeling as though he needed to put his fist through something . . . or someone.  Returning to his quarters, the captain stretched out his hand and stroked the soft fur of Porthos then turned and looked out his window at the vast expanse, forcing his mind to return to the mission at hand.  Where were the Xindi hiding and what would be their next move?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wise question to ask and indeed they were already making their next move.  The council had decided that the safest place to build the weapon would be beneath the waters of Azati Prime.  Each of the members found this solution satisfactory, except for one.  For Commander Dolim this was not enough. He wanted to destroy the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enterprise</span>
  </em>
  <span> and remove any chance of the humans interfering. He also wanted to destroy all evidence of his attempt at a biological weapon against earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeking information as to how he could crush his perceived enemy, Dolim silently began to look over footage of two human prisoners that his men had captured months ago on a moon within the expanse. They had been taken to a planet called Dyfed to be held until the commander could arrive. Once he reached the planet he had been surprised to find the magnetic shield down. Upon further investigation they found the gates of the cell house wide open and nothing left of the guards except a hand and a skull. The assumption was that vicious creatures called the pahua had attacked before the place could be locked down and that they had presumably killed the prisoners along with the guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Dolim reviewed the security footage that he realized what had happened. He watched the entire escape unfold with seething anger. Still, he might have assumed they too had met their deaths at the deadly claws of the pahua, but security video showed them reappearing a day later at a far outpost and shutting down the magnetic shield. He couldn’t understand how they had survived when his own men had not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many times he had looked over the footage from Dyfed was immeasurable. He hated the humans more than any species he had encountered and why not? They were going to destroy the Xindi, the Guardians had told them so. He was impatient for the weapon to be completed and tired of having to get the approval of the Xindi Council for every decision. Every day the humans got a little closer. He wanted to stop their progress permanently and to hell with whether the council approved or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more Commander Dolim looked over the footage from Dyfed, but this time he noticed something he hadn’t before. The female human was accessing their systems with little effort. When they reappeared again at the outpost it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> that once again figured out how to bypass the system and shut it down. If they could take this female and control her, then perhaps she could be used to sabotage the human ship. He could inject her with neural parasites to ensure cooperation, this was a process that had worked admirably in the past. The only problem was he would need to remain with her to ensure she did as requested. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was something he could not do.  There had to be another way. He glanced over to a cage where a small white mouse-like creature scurried to and fro. Its three tails whipped about and its large paper thin ears could detect every sound. He had been planning to eat this creature for a snack, but looking down at it he noticed a brown spot at the base of the skull. Seeing this, he smiled suddenly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yamanu,” he whispered, then promptly called his men.   </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>